This three month interim funding is requested to continue our studies of oxygen delivery to fetal tissues. We are investigating the basic mechanisms of placental exchange and cardiovascular dynamics and control. We hope these studies will provide the fundamental understanding necessary to approach developmental problems and mental retardation that are associated with impaired oxygenation of the brain, heart, lungs and other vital organs. The funding requested is prorated for three months of the year to continue current levels of expenditure.